Klaine at Hogwarts
by Optsandshipping
Summary: Blaine wants to do some studying, but Kurt has some other ideas.


Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the dungeons for Potions class on a nice fall day. Slughorn was making his usual rounds about the classroom which consisted mostly of him praising Harry. When he was making his way over to Blaine and Kurt's table he looked almost excited. Blaine was one of Slughorn's favorites.

"This potion looks very nice Mr. Anderson," Slughorn dipped a spoon in and examined it closer. "How much castor oil are you supposed to put in?"

Blaine looked at the board and noticed his mistake. "I'll fix it right away sir." But Slughorn was gone to worshipping Harry's potion again.

"Man Blaine, I think you're going to receive the lowest marks in the class for that one," Kurt joked. He knew how hard Blaine tried in school and how nervous he was about grades. "Looks like I'll have to discipline you tonight for that one."

"Don't you do that every night anyway?" Blaine asked refraining from laughing at Kurt's attempted sex talk. "But tonight I'm going to have to pass. We have that Tranfiguration exam tomorrow and I have to study."

Kurt knew there was no getting him to have sex when he had his mind set on studying. So Kurt spent the rest of Potions trying to cool down. Blaine was not helping when he streched his back several times, untucking his shirt to reveal the perfect "V" shape towards his legs. The second time Blaine streched he let out low moan.

"Blaine Devon Anderson that is not fair! I am fine with taking a night off but you can't go around moaning in front of me because you know how sexy that is. I call foul play," Kurt whispered almost in tears.

"Holy shit Kurt. I can tone it down I guess." Blaine and Kurt didn't talk much the rest of potions.

After classes that day Blaine was in the library writing his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Snape. He was walking around looking for books to use as sources when Kurt appeared out of no where.

"Fuck me right here in the library," Kurt whipserd as he started making out with Blaine. "I want you so bad baby."

"Kurt are you crazy! I said no for today. Kurt come one," Blaine said, pushing Kurt off of him and going to finish his essay. Kurt had crossed the line this time and he knew it.

He went back to the common room in a bad mood. All he wanted was to have sex with his boyfriend. That night was the perfect night to have sex. The boys weren't in the dorms because Harry and Ron had quidditch practice and Hermione was helping Neville with his essay. And Kurt could easily get Seamus and Dean out becuase they still owed him for not making a scene when he found them in the dorms together. But Kurt could not push Blaine any farther. So he went back to the dorm and took a predinner nap.

Kurt awoke to a glorious sight. Blaine naked on top of him and agressivly kissing him. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I was planning on fucking but I wanted it to be a surprise. And you slept through dinner so I thought you needed something to get you through. Now shut up." Blaine started undressing Kurt, starting with his tie. As soon as he got that off he tied it around his mouth, "So no one can hear your moans." Blaine then took off the rest of Kurt's clothes and tied his arms down.

Blaine started in on blowing Kurt right away. Kurt's cock was throbbing and it felt fantastic to have Blaine touch it let alone swallow it. After Kurt started moaning Blaine got up took off Kurt's arm restraints.

"Fuck me Kurt," Kurt moaned his appoval and shoved Blaine up to the wall. He started off by gently putting his cock in Blaine's ass and slowly going in and out. "Oh fuck yeah Kurt. Mmmm, baby go faster. I wanna come." So Kurt did as he was told and sped up, slamming in and out. "Oh shit Kurt. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Before Blaine came he got out from under Kurt went up behind him and gave Kurt a turn. "Do you like that Kurt? Hmm?" Kurt let out yet another moan of approval. Blaine started to pull in and out quicker. He was going faster and faster until he came. "OH GOD KURT! FUCK!" Kurt follwed soon after, ejaculating all over his bed.

Blaine flipped Kurt around and got on top of him, took the tie off and started making out with him again. "Kurt..."

There was a knock on the door, it was Dean. He came in covering his eyes. "Kurt, I know we said we would cover for you next time you guys need the room but we can't stall much longer. I mean go all you want, Seamus and I are fine with watching but I'm sure Harry, Ron and Neville aren't keen on figuring out how this works." Dean turned around and left, running into the door.

"We'll resume this tomorrow," Blaine said licking Kurt's cock one last time. As soon as Blaine got dressed again he went down into the common room looking like nothing had happened. Blaine was really good at covering up sex. Kurt on the otherhand was awful, so he went straight back to bed, dreaming of a hot and steamy date with Blaine.


End file.
